


When Nothing Is Left (Good Men Still Remain)

by ogawaryoko



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Multi, Road Trips Make Everything Okay (In Theory), Steve Rogers Feels
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>冬兵最后没有让Steve落水，他们开始浪迹天涯。</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Nothing Is Left (Good Men Still Remain)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Phantom/gifts).
  * A translation of [When Nothing Is Left (Good Men Still Remain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686979) by [Marie_Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Phantom/pseuds/Marie_Phantom). 



“那就完成它。”Steve说着，肿胀得睁不开的眼睛望着冬日战士。他费力地吞咽空气，心理上已经接受自己的死亡。他找到了自己生存的底线：没有Bucky他活不下去。

“因为我会陪着你，直到最后。” 

冬兵僵住了。他的手臂（那条该死的金属手臂）举在空中，而Steve隔着制服感觉到他另一只完好的手，手指动了动，把他抓得更紧。 

（更像是个小宝宝试图握住什么东西，任何东西，以求一丝一毫的安慰。） 

击打迟迟没有到来，Steve困惑着拼命睁开眼。冬兵正凝视他，长发拂过脸颊，表情有些扭曲。但他的眼睛，那双又大又蓝的眼睛，却盈满泪水。时不时为了压抑啜泣他的呼吸就要哽一下。

“什么？”冬兵小声地问。Steve勉力保持意识清醒，集中精神在冬兵的脸上。 

“什么？”他反问。 

冬兵放下手臂抓起Steve的制服，布料缠绕他的金属手指，就像刚才那只一样，试探性地握住。他靠近过去，近得Steve能感受吹在脸上的酸涩气息。 

“再说一次。”冬兵请求道。他的声音好温柔。 

“到……最后。一直陪着你。直到最后。”Steve喘息。他每呼吸一下都能感觉腹部那颗子弹，只好尽量不要因为疼痛而表情狰狞。 

冬兵小声地呜咽，脸更加靠近Steve的。两人鼻尖蹭到一起。 

“告诉我，”他说，“告诉我那是什么意思。” 

Steve的心脏在胸腔里剧跳，他望着冬兵的眼睛，后者视线就集中在他的嘴上。 

“那意思是，”他更努力地维持意识，“我永远都会在。一直陪着你，Bucky。到最后的终结。直到你死去，或者我死去，我们永远拥有彼此。” 

冬兵眼中的泪水溢出来了，他轻轻地把头靠到Steve胸口。Steve感觉他的啜泣和颤动的肩，他慢慢抬起胳膊，手放在冬兵沾着油污的头发里。冬兵在哭，而他抚摸他的长发。

“你是我的任务。”冬兵一边抽噎一边说。他的手指还在把Steve的制服抓了又放，放了又抓。 

“我是你的朋友。”Steve轻声回答。 

“你是我的任务，我却不能杀你。为什么我无法动手？我只会杀人，只会服从命令，为什么我无法对你动手？”冬兵又迷惘，又非常、非常地害怕。他知道自己最近刚被洗过脑，还能感觉脑壳里残余的隐痛。而且他知道，他就是知道，这和面前的男人有关系。这个任务目标，不知为何，却成为他生命里最重要的存在。

但他同样知道一旦HYDRA再抓到他，自己就会生不如死，还要被迫苟延残喘下去。 

（这不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。） 

Steve继续用手指梳理不断哭泣的冬兵的头发。他无法再抵抗逐渐袭来的黑暗了，失去意识的那刻，他祈求神明保佑Bucky能平安无事。 

头发上的动静停止，冬兵以为任务目标已经睡过去了。他抬起头端详他，才发觉对方是昏迷。身边有断开的残骸往下掉，他飞快地做了决定，当脚下钢板也坠落时冬兵用双手紧紧抱住任务目标，两人一起落进河里。

—— 

救援部队来到美国队长可能会出现的岸边，唯一找到的只有一团带血的国旗色制服。 

—— 

冬兵接上电线，发动了他找着的第一辆小货车；在这个不告而取的过程里任务目标就坐在一条小巷子里靠着墙。他需要一部能够搭载自己和任务目标的交通工具。他绝对不想回去HYDRA，听凭直觉往别处走着。一找到合心意的小货车他就尝试点着发动机，然后把另一个人弄到副驾座位上。

对方才刚刚醒，只穿了一件冬兵从某个晾衣绳上顺手牵羊的T恤，和一条服装店外偷偷弄来的短裤。他坐在一个垃圾桶上头抵着墙壁，睁开眼睛，看着冬兵。 

“Bucky，我们不应该偷东西。”他嘀咕道。 

冬兵回头对他怒目而视，然后走过去手臂扶住他的腰。他动作小心地搀扶任务目标上车，为他系好安全带。被压到腹部的枪伤时Steve就皱起眉，倒吸一口气。 

冬兵咬着嘴唇看那伤口。 

“子弹还在里面？”他问。Steve转头，眼睛有点模糊地看着他。 

“我不……”他又吸进一大口气感受了一下，才说：“我觉得还在里面。” 

冬兵皱着眉。“我印象里你能把子弹一类东西排出体外。”HYDRA给过他资料，详尽介绍他的任务目标（最后的这一次），资料里说对方有超强的自愈能力。 

Steve咬牙。“我是可以，”他说着，感觉又想睡了，“不过有时候需要一点帮助。” 

冬兵把这条讯息在脑子里滚了一遍，点头。“我帮你。” 

Steve温和地笑了。“谢谢你，Bucky。”他闭上眼睛，呼吸平稳下来，慢慢地睡着了。冬兵看了他片刻，轻轻关上车门绕到驾驶座那头。他发动车子，尽可能快速（又不超速）地驶出华盛顿。

他听见任务目标在身边的深沉呼吸。偶尔，他还会看一眼，确保那个人安然无恙。相较而言的“安然无恙”，毕竟肚子里还有一颗或许会加剧伤情的子弹。 

冬兵没有计划往后的事。他从来不需要这么做。以前的任务（他差不多快忘光了，但某些部分的记忆太过深刻入骨）一向只有几天工夫。最多是四天，HYDRA不敢冒险让冬兵清醒更久，正如这一次的证明，冬兵已经开始回想起过去了。

HYDRA可不希望那样子。 

整个组织里所有的人，上至Pierce下到最低级的技术员，都知道冬兵的真正身份。Bucky Barnes，战争英雄同时也是顶级的杀手。同样，当他没有被冰起来，或者没有出任务的夜里，他往往跪在地上含住别人的老二，或者趴在地上被人插入。有时候两者兼有之。这是冬兵显露情感的唯一时刻，他会眯起眼睛，偶尔（只有和Pierce一道躺在床上，纤瘦的腰被那个人掐住，眼睛直直地瞪着漆黑的墙壁，深呼吸拼命想冷静的时候）有眼泪顺着微凹的脸颊淌下。

不过现在他自由了。这个星球对他而言最重要的存在此刻就和他在同一辆小货车里。他好想立刻就知道为什么这个名叫Steve的任务目标会让他下不了手，让他无法完成任务。

他一路开车疾驰，看见一家家装店，便拐进停车场。正值凌晨三点，冬兵下车，打开任务目标那一侧的车门，盯着对方。 

“嗨。”Steve柔声说。他伸出手轻轻碰了碰冬兵的脸颊，冬兵猛地甩开头，却又皱起眉担心自己这样的反抗会有何种后果。Steve注视他。 

“没事，不要紧，抱歉我碰了你。” 

冬兵还是皱着眉头，确认过对方还好好地被安全带绑着。“呆在这里。”他命令道，然后转身准备关门，突然听见Steve在背后小声说： 

“你去哪？” 

冬兵回头看着Steve。月光恰到好处照得Steve的脸像在发光。冬兵感觉自己的心脏，一个死去已久的器官，在胸口绞紧。 

“我们需要物资。”他艰难地挤出这句话，然后跑向仓库。 

半个小时后Steve醒于后方车门的动静。他转头看见冬兵把一条棉被堆到座位上，还有几个装满衣服的包包和一个急救箱，都是他去家装店带回来的战利品。能不触发警报还偷这么多东西，真是厉害。

“干嘛？”冬兵问道，他甩上门，又出现在驾驶座上发动车子，Steve始终看着他。 

“为什么要拿棉被？”开出几英里后Steve问。冬兵舔舔嘴唇。 

“你需要……舒服的东西。”最终他这么回答。说出“舒服”这个词之前犹豫不定的样子让Steve的心碎了一角。 

“你也是。”Steve温和地说。冬兵僵了僵，装作没听见。 

“得帮你把子弹取出来。我拿了个急救箱。” 

“好。”Steve闭着眼睛，头往后靠着椅背。“好，我们找个汽车旅馆，然后——” 

冬兵猛地一打方向盘将车停到路边，转过身死死瞪住Steve。 

“不去旅馆。不去任何他们能追踪我们的地方。”他说，声音里满是恐惧。Steve感觉自己那颗碎了一角的心上出现更多裂隙。 

“不去旅馆。好的。不去。但我们需要睡眠，你需要睡眠。” 

冬兵摇头。“资产不需要睡眠。”他说。干巴巴的语调，象在背诵什么东西似的。 

强忍泪意的Steve嘴唇在发抖。“你不是资产。你不是冬兵。你是Bucky，我最好的朋友。你需要睡眠。” 

冬兵拼命地摇头。“资产……”他哽住了，然后再度开口：“资产不需要睡眠。”这么说着，他却觉得很累，累坏了。棉被又是那么地软…… 

“错了。”Steve坚决地说，“我们都需要。开车，然后找一片树林停进去。我们可以在林子里躲一晚，顺便睡觉。” 

一个命令。冬兵终于接到命令了。他点点头表示服从，然后开车出去找到了比较茂密的树林。车停在深处，他回头，发现任务目标已经睡着了。他很想一起睡，但必须先确保任务目标能睡得舒服，才可以处理自己的需求。

金属的尖锐声让Steve有片刻醒转，他回过头看见冬兵在拆后面的椅子。他还从店里偷了一个磨砂机，将车厢地板上残余的金属块磨平后，棉被就能够铺在后车厢里平整的地面了。等他干完又给棉被上蒙了一块床单，堆上毯子和枕头，才下车绕到Steve的门边小心地把他扶过去。他扶着Steve躺下，用毛毯把他从头盖到脚，只剩下几撮金发露在外面。

确保任务目标睡得舒服是冬兵的职责所在。这一本能已烙印入骨，冬兵无法违背。 

正准备去前车厢放哨，Steve的手突然从棉被和毛毯里伸出来扣住他的左手腕。冬兵立刻不动了。 

“在这儿睡。”Steve轻声说。他最大限度地使用他那“婴儿蓝之魔力”（Tony这么给他的狗狗眼起名字，不晓得很多年前Bucky已经这么做过了）；尽管冬兵的金属臂让他无法确定对方是否稍微放松，却能从肩膀看出来。

“我应该负责警戒。”冬兵悄声说。他实在太累…… 

“在这儿睡。我和你一起警戒。” 

冬兵察觉得到这是一个赤裸裸的谎言，但他不自觉地垂下肩膀，很快就脱掉衣服把那脏兮兮的制服堆在“床”脚。他在冷空气里哆嗦，关好车门，钻进毯子里和他的任务目标躺在了一块儿。那家伙立刻就翻身贴上他，在他颈窝里嘀咕说：“晚安，Bucky。”

环抱住腰的手臂让冬兵僵硬一瞬，不过等他把鼻尖埋进任务目标蓬松的头毛，他闻到了家，Steve，家的气息。他很快安心地睡着了。 

—————— 

生火煮了咖啡作早餐，喝完后冬兵把Steve从地铺推开，用塑料布盖在上面。 

“你在干什么？”Steve问。腹部的枪伤正在愈合，不过还有一个浅浅的弹孔。 

“子弹还在你体内。我们得把它弄出来。”冬兵没有抬头，盖好塑料布又开始忙活急救箱。他没法直视任务目标的双眼。 

“好。”Steve龇牙咧嘴，伸手摸了摸后腰。子弹停留的位置有个小小凸起，没能穿透所以只好留在里面。冬兵今天打算完成的手术包括取出子弹，缝合各处弹孔。 

Steve脸朝下趴在塑料布上。冬兵拿着一针管吗啡弯下腰。 

“别用那个。”Steve说。冬兵不解地皱眉。“我的身体会在它起效前就代谢掉。直接动手吧。”他垂头准备迎接疼痛。冬兵迟迟没有动作，反而先把一只手轻放在他背上。

“你应该放松。”他说。Steve不稳地呼出一口气，放松背部肌肉。冬兵拍拍他，取出手术刀。 

第一刀下去Steve痛呼一声，紧紧抓住塑料布。他感觉刀口被切得越来越大。明明知道必须切得够深才能把镊子伸进去夹出子弹，还是觉得痛到不行。 

操。痛死了。 

在疼痛之下，他还能感觉冬兵在很轻地抚摸他的背。他咽下堵在喉咙里的怀念之情。以前每次哮喘发作Bucky就会这样摸他的背。 

“很快，很快就好了。”他听见冬兵温柔的声音。冬兵把镊子探到更里面，“叮”的一小声，终于碰到子弹。然后是血淋淋的“啵”，子弹被夹了出来。 

“啊啊啊啊啊！”Steve痛得大叫，握紧拳头维持背部肌肉放松。很快，缝合针刺入，粗粗的缝线在皮肤里穿进穿出。这恶心的感觉虽然终会消散，但饥饿加上缝线异物感，Steve的胃不停地抽。

完事后冬兵拍他的肩膀，Steve飞快下了车到灌木丛里呕吐，冬兵则在车内清理医疗用品。Steve的胃翻江倒海许久，他知道自己得尽快吃东西。理论上，根据代谢速度，Steve每隔五小时就得吃一餐。他还住在公寓里时就是那样子的。眼下有将近两天没怎么进食，必须快点找东西充饥了。

天知道Bucky最后一次吃饭是几时。 

他直起腰抹着嘴回到货车边，接过冬兵递给他的水。漱口过后，他坐进驾驶座。 

“该由我开车。手术伤痛让你集中能力下降。”冬兵反对道，拉着车门不肯关。Steve拨开他的手，关门。 

“我需要食物，你应该也一样。我知道十公里开外有个很棒的路边餐厅。” 

冬兵看上去吓坏了，拼命摇头。“不去公众场合！会被发现的！”会被抓住！他没有说出这句话，但Steve显然明白了，表情温柔了些许。不过想法仍未变。 

“我们得吃东西。我们都有相似的代谢速率，我猜你也已经饥肠辘辘了。而且一个小时内我再得不到食物就会饿昏过去。” 

冬兵咬了咬牙走到副驾座，上车关门双臂抱胸。他想掩藏情绪但Steve已经认出来了，这是每次自己哮喘发作透不过气时Bucky脸上的表情。 

恐惧。纯粹的，毫无杂质的恐惧。 

Steve知道冬兵害怕被抓，所以决定速战速决。他发动货车开上大马路，两人一路沉默着直至抵达餐厅。Steve把车停在路边，下去时冬兵抓住他的胳膊。 

“不要告诉任何人你是谁。”他急促地说，浅蓝色的眼睛映入Steve眼底。 

Steve点头。“我会保密。” 

他走进餐厅，来到收银台前，对女服务员露出灿烂的笑容；后者差点把咖啡洒在他胳膊上。 

“你好！。” 

“你……好！” 

“今天你过得好吗？”他用南方口音问，女服务员低声抱歉着放下咖啡。 

“需要点什么？”她问，红晕慢慢地在脸颊上扩大。Steve无视地专注于她上方的点餐菜单。 

“有哪些可以外带？”他问。 

女孩一惊，注意力再度集中。“都可以！我是说，最好堂吃，不过也可以装进餐盒让你带着路上吃。” 

“棒极了！”Steve说，笑容继续扩大，“我要两份加薯条的星期日特别套餐，煎饼要双份培根，两个大杯咖啡。” 

女孩咋咋呼呼地把他点的东西都匆忙写下来，回后面交给厨师。Steve缓缓松了口气，活动肩膀以减轻紧张感。背部牵拉到了伤口。他靠在柜台前小声哼着歌，眼角余光注意着不断重播三艘航空母舰坠毁画面的电视机。屏幕底端的滚动条显示Natasha去了参议院回答关于神盾局的问题。

“好了，给，一共30.55美元。”女孩捧着两个热气腾腾的外卖盒以及两大杯咖啡回来。Steve从裤子的后方口袋掏出皮夹，递过现金。他端起食物和咖啡准备出门，突然听见女孩问“你是那个人吗？”

Steve回头。“谁？” 

女孩咬着嘴唇看向电视机，上面正在放一张美国队长的照片，宣告他在行动中失踪。 

Steve假笑。“不啦。” 

女孩皱起眉。“可你看上去和他一模一样。” 

“我一直被这么说。”Steve朝对方点点头便走出餐馆回到货车。他看见冬兵坐在副驾，目光透过长发落在他身上，手指不断弯曲，伸直。 

Steve钻进车里把咖啡和食物给他。 

“你回来晚了。”冬兵气鼓鼓地说。 

“买吃的还有时间限制啊，我可不知道。”Steve说，上扬的嘴角让他的口吻柔和了许多。冬兵一边瞪着他，一边凑近盒子闻食物香气。 

Steve驾车驶出停车场，开到大路上。他直视前方但视野边缘始终留有冬兵的身影。冬兵撕开纸盒，慢慢夹起一片培根。 

“你自便。”Steve说。 

冬兵吸鼻子，闻了闻培根的味道，然后咬下一小块。美味让他双眼睁大，一口气把剩下的都塞进嘴里用力咀嚼。 

他那惊喜交加的样子让Steve的心揪紧。“你有过一张愿望清单。” 

“唔唔？”冬兵嚼着培根问。 

“当……”Steve吞咽了一下，再度开口，“我们一起在部队里，二战的时候。” 

冬兵一言不发。看着Steve。 

“战争最后几年，有一次，我从HYDRA的基地救出你。你被Zola和Schmidt抓去关着，他们在你身上做实验。”Steve刻意地不看冬兵。“那时你一定被注射了和我差不多的血清，变异版的，不过这一点我们最近才知道。总之，当我找到你时，你已经饿得皮包骨头了。瘦骨伶仃的——虽然你一向很瘦。我们小时候能吃的不多，而且我知道你会编谎，会尽量省下食物给我。之后你报告完毕情况，去看完军医，就和我一起回到我们俩的帐篷里。你告诉我在你被囚禁的时候想出了一张愿望清单。‘好吃得让我舍不得就这么死掉的食物’。你说等你回国，就要花光所有抚恤金所有存款来一场饕餮之旅。你的毕生愿望是一张堆满食物的桌子——那张清单第一栏，就是‘很脆的一咬就碎的培根’。”

冬兵咽下培根。“我不记得那些了。” 

Steve表情扭曲。“我知道。我知道你完全记不得以前生活的点滴，甚至三天前的事情都想不起来。但我会帮你，我保证，即使用尽我的一生……我会帮你回忆起过去，会保护你。你保护我，我保护你。我们向来如此。”

冬兵的脸色随着Steve的话语逐渐发白。在五分钟的静默后他喘息着说：“我想吐。” 

很快货车就出现在路边停车带，冬兵到另一侧的沟渠边弯腰呕吐，把刚才吃下去的（还不止刚吃下去的）东西吐个精光，Steve帮他拢着头发，不断道歉。 

“我应该想到的。你可能已经很久没有吃东西了。慢慢来。”他像在对自己说，“我们得慢慢来。” 

冬兵吐完以后站直了，在袖子上抹抹嘴看向Steve。（不看眼睛，不能看主人的眼睛。） 

“我不知道多少年没吃过东西了。”他轻声说。 

Steve不解地看着他，恐惧慢慢滋生。“那你怎么补充营养？” 

冬兵皱眉，在记忆里挖掘上次洗脑后还做过哪些事。他想起来自己痛得发抖，被人往身上穿戴制服装备，眼泪都痛得忍不住往外冒。在记忆比较模糊的地方，他想到自己躺在一个椅子上（不是那把椅子），有管子插在鼻孔里。

“用鼻饲，”他喃喃着，“灌给我。” 

一瞬的死寂，而后，Steve有些难以置信地开口：“你有将近六十年没进食固体食物？” 

冬兵摇头。 

Steve重重地叹息，抓了把头发。“好。我就先给你买奶昔，从流质开始。” 

冬兵没有动作，只是抱住了隐隐作痛的肚子。Steve从车里拿出一瓶水给他漱口。 

“感觉好些吗？”Steve又接过瓶子自己喝了一口。他摸摸后腰的缝合处，那儿摸上去皱巴巴的，已经闭合了，缝线正慢慢地被顶出皮肤。他动作很轻地试着拉了拉，冬兵忽然把他转过去，拔出身上最后一把小刀，挑断线头把它们全抽出来。

“我们走吧。”Steve说。他上车关了门，冬兵还犹豫不决。Steve摇下车窗探出脑袋。 

“如果你想要消失，我可以给你钱，从此你可以再也不必见我。”一边说着Steve的心一边碎了，但他想让Bucky过得开心，如果冬兵要走Steve不会阻拦。 

冬兵摇头，他走向小货车，坐进副驾然后就不动了。脏兮兮的脑袋靠在窗户玻璃上，眼睛闭着，这信任而不设防的一幕让Steve喉咙很堵。他发动车子再一次上路。 

—————— 

离开华盛顿的过程几乎简单得叫人提不起劲。冬兵钻进后车厢藏在毯子下面，Steve把帽沿盖过眼睛并用上最重的布鲁克林口音（他生下来就是那样的口音，但因为多年国外征战和被人不停耳提面命口音太重，就改了很多），他递过随身携带的假护照（他还带着润喉糖，现金，假的驾照）时还上上下下地用“那种眼神”打量关卡警卫，警卫不自在极了。

开走车子，他听见警卫小声骂了一句“该死的基佬”。Steve忍住把车往后撞进那家伙坐的岗亭，因为他听见冬兵在后车厢的动静了，只能尽快远离关卡。 

“放松点。”他安抚道。在距离弗吉尼亚还有几里时他把车停到路边，让冬兵坐回副驾。 

“如果这方法可行，你就不要伤害任何人。尽量不能让人察觉我们的所在。”Steve说。冬兵不看他，刘海垂在脸前阻挡了表情。Steve叹气，又抓抓头发，粘乎乎的感觉让他咋舌。冬兵的头发也好不到哪里去。

“我们得洗澡。”他嘀咕。 

“不！”冬兵在座位上猛地转身，瞪大眼睛看着Steve。“别停车，不能让人看到，不能让人看到我们！”他想到被HYDRA抓回去的后果，连呼吸都变得断断续续地。他们会惩罚他，比以往更甚，让他求死不能。

“没事，没事的。”Steve安慰道，他伸出一只手，不过还没碰到冬兵就收回了。他还不想冒这种手腕会被折断的险。“没人会抓住我们，只要小心一点。我们都需要清理一下，否则伤口感染了才真叫麻烦。”他的目光太真诚，冬兵逐渐冷静下来。

Steve突然回想起天空母舰上的搏斗，回想起冬兵身上的伤，他一惊。“你的肩膀怎么样了？”他问。 

冬兵伸直右手臂，肩膀动了动。“掉下去以后我自己复位了。”他低声回答。Steve靠近他，拉开冬兵身上的T恤领子露出肩膀，冬兵诧异却没有挣动。肩膀青紫肿胀，被Steve按压时他情不自禁地往后缩。

“应该由我来的。”Steve轻轻地说。 

“你中枪了，应该还没醒才对。”冬兵说。他让Steve试着扭转和活动肩膀直至满意。Steve对于他的愈合度有些惊讶，不过，想到血清，他又不那么惊讶了。 

“很好。你的动作非常灵活，也没有特别痛。”Steve说完，放下冬兵顺从的手臂。曾经，在过去，冬兵也有完成任务后的体检。那些医生和技术员才不管他的伤痛。这一回冬兵不觉得痛，也不觉得压抑。

“只要痛了就得告诉我，好吗？”Steve突然问。他看进冬兵的双眼，让后者怎么都移不开视线。他只好点头了。Steve微笑起来。 

“说定了。”他开车从路边停车带回到大路。他们继续前行。 

 

—————— 

他们等到夜里，闯进弗吉尼亚一家基督教青年会。两人站在淋浴下相隔了七十年第一次重新见到对方的身体。Steve注视装点在冬兵身上的疤痕，特别是肩膀那一圈，勉力咽下怒火。

“Bucky……”在水滴洒落瓷砖的声响中，Steve悄声呼唤这个名字。冬兵的视线就透过湿答答的褐发朝他望来。 

“我不是Bucky。我甚至不知道Bucky是谁。”他狠狠地回答，双臂下意识地环着腹部，却没有遮挡更私密的部位。Steve的目光瞟到他下身又飞快回到他脸上。

“Bucky曾是……”Steve吞咽了一下又开口，一边伸手拨弄头发洗干净香皂，“Bucky曾是我的朋友。” 

冬兵皱眉。“一个朋友？” 

Steve点头，然后伸手碰了碰冬兵的肩。冬兵闭上眼睛哆嗦一下，想到过去无数次被触碰肩膀的以后的事情，脸色变得苍白。Steve愣住了，慢慢地收回手。 

“对不起。”他轻声说。他们擦干身体回到小货车，Steve就近开去树林区域。他又回到后车厢时冬兵也同样又打算熬夜放哨，直到Steve轻轻拉他的胳膊。 

“你需要睡一觉。”Steve温和地说。冬兵象征性地拒绝，但又无法忘怀昨夜睡得那么地舒服，今早又是多么地精神充沛。他想不起来自己还有哪一次感觉这么好了。他脱下衣服钻到Steve身边的被褥里，后者搂住他的腰，几乎是立刻就睡了过去。

有那么一会儿，冬兵没有睡着，而是把鼻尖埋进Steve的头发间。他仔细思索Steve说出“Bucky曾是朋友”这句话时的迟疑。他有一种感觉，Steve和过去的他，被称作Bucky的那个男人，并非那么简单。

冬兵重重地叹气，然后在Steve深沉又有安抚魔力的呼吸声中睡着了。 

———— 

进入肯塔基州就和去弗吉尼亚州一样容易，他们又就近找了个小镇等到天黑闯进基督教青年会洗澡和清理脏衣服。他们穿过肯塔基州，几乎不会在同一个小镇停留太久。不过，某天夜里，梳洗完毕往货车方向走着，Steve就说：“今晚我们出去吃饭吧，公路快餐吃得我要吐了。”

冬兵身体僵硬，死死盯住Steve；后者不为所动。 

“不去。”冬兵硬梆梆地说。 

“去。” 

“不能让人看见。” 

Steve叹息着继续沿街而行，寻找有无不错的餐厅。冬兵咬咬牙，快步走到Steve身边，挡在他的外侧。 

“我们需要好好吃一顿。再给我看见速溶咖啡我会尖叫的。”Steve对冬兵微微笑道，后者还是盯着他不放，双臂环抱着腹部；得益于规律进食，他的肚子摸起来实在多了，不过还是会痛，尤其现在，该吃饭的时候。

他们沿着马路走，穿梭在酒吧和俱乐部进进出出的、微醺抑或烂醉但心情欢悦的人群中。Steve被解冻至今有三年，他还是有点吃不消现代人的开放程度，不管男女。并非因为他是那种谈性色变的人（他在纽约最放浪形骸的街区长大，他看过的，听说的，远比眼前还要夸张得多），他关心的只是不管目的是为了拉客还是如何，人们都似乎将身体的暴露看作可以触碰的邀请。

然而，他忘记了冬兵（不是Bucky，还不算是）根本就不适应21世纪。于是，当他回头想指一家看起来很棒的餐厅给Bucky时，他发现只剩下自己一个人了。Steve吃惊地转过身，看见Bucky站在一条巷子入口，呆若木鸡，表情震惊。

“冬兵？”他说着走到对方身边，伸手轻轻碰了冬兵的肩膀。冬兵甚至没有意识到他的触碰。Steve不解地往小巷里看去。 

在注射血清前，Steve能看见的将只是一片黑暗。他唯一听力尚可的耳朵也只能听见最嘈杂的声响。不过现在的Steve Rogers是一个崭新的人，已经适应了超强感官。

小巷子里是两个男人，他们在尽头处，一个个子小点，剃掉半边的头发染成了红色。他穿了一件渔网衫，乳头在空气中因为寒冷而突起。那个男人双腿环着另一个男人的腰，裤子勾在一只脚上，胳膊搂住对方肩膀。他们嘴唇彼此贴合着，一边笑一边不断不断地接吻。另外那个男人高一些，长头发扎了个马尾，皮衣被脱到胳膊肘，裤子则挂在军靴上，幸好没完全落地。

“Jack，你……”小个子男人喘息道，“操我，操我。” 

“Simon，你这个下流的小东西。”男人低吼着把对方更用力地压在墙上。 

耳里是心脏的剧跳声，Steve抓住冬兵的手肘飞快地将他一同带到餐厅。他进门，表情肌麻木地朝女服务员微笑，她把两人带到一个角落的隔间。 

他们坐在那里闷不作声。Steve打量着四周偏偏不看冬兵，而冬兵自己则专心地注视桌子，金属手指揉捏衣袖。 

女服务员面带笑容地拿菜单过来给他们，随后两人又继续不作声。 

“那两个人会被杀掉的。”许久后冬兵说，声音很轻，带着恐惧。 

Steve叹息，向冬兵略微勾起嘴角。“不，不会。” 

“他们做的事情。违法。会被杀掉。”冬兵坚持道。 

“现在已经不会了。那样的同性恋之类，已经没事了。”Steve的笑容很淡。 

冬兵摇着头。 

“怎么会没事呢？”他嘶嘶地吸着气。Steve的笑容消失了，仰起头。 

“我猜想，”沉吟很久，他终于开口，“是这个世界进步了。” 

冬兵在脑中咀嚼这句话，支离破碎的过去的记忆与刚知晓的当今世界互相矛盾着。突然有一个画面进入脑海：他的双手，搂住某人纤瘦的腰；冬兵喝了一大口水，开口： 

“我们也是那样。”他把声音压得很低，但Steve还是听得清清楚楚。 

Steve有些悲伤地笑了。“是的。我们在交往，差不多快十年了……然后你掉下火车。” 

“那么Peggy Carter呢？” 

“她知道，”Steve笑道，“她自愿扮演我的心上人以便隐藏我们的关系。咆哮突击队员们也知道，有什么上级军官过来时还会来提醒我们。当时有许多朋友愿意冒着生命的危险，冒着违法的危险，帮助我们在一起。”

“现在你有新朋友了。”冬兵说，茫然的目光望进Steve眼里。 

Steve伸出一只手盖在冬兵的左手背上。冬兵没有闪躲。“他们也是你的朋友，只要你愿意。” 

冬兵吞咽着，轻声问：“如果他们不肯呢？” 

Steve耸肩。“那就该我去交新朋友了。这是你和我之间的事，Bucky，如果别人不想知道，完全可以和他们没关系。” 

女服务员又来了，他们点了菜。彼此沉默相对着，他们心里想着对方，想着将会如何地生活在一起。食物送上，他们吃了起来，仍然沉默不语。 

冬兵起身去洗手间之后，Steve并不惊讶地看着Natasha坐到他的位子里开始吃冬兵那份薯片。 

“你跟了我们多久？”Steve问。 

她耸耸肩。“几天。你存心隐藏行踪的时候真是很难找。” 

Steve闻言微笑：“都是为了避开敌人。” 

“我也是敌人？” 

“看情况而定。”Steve放下手里的汉堡，身体前倾，目光瞑暗仿佛下一刻就要动起手来。“你来抓Bucky？” 

她正对他的目光。“他伤害你了吗？” 

Steve摇头。“没有。要是他想起什么，我认为他就不可能对我下手。他正在记忆不稳定的状态里，既不是冬兵也不是Bucky。我会给他时间，那才是他需要的。”Steve从眼角余光看见冬兵从洗手间出来又立马停下脚步。他脸色发白，手伸进衣袋里——Steve知道那是他放匕首的地方。Steve飞快回头摇了摇，招呼他过来，自己坐到另一边好让冬兵和Natasha面对面。

“黑寡妇。”冬兵毫无感情地说。 

“Yasha。”Natasha也同样仿若一潭死水。冬兵瑟缩了。 

“我……不是俄罗斯人。”他喃喃道，双手扭在一起象个不安的孩子。Steve想都没想就伸手和他十指交握。 

Natasha看见了，她笑得有点坏，表情让人颇不自在。“那你是什么人？” 

冬兵专心思考着，眉毛都拧起来了。“我想……我想我是个美国人。来自布鲁克林。” 

“就像Steve？” 

“对，”这回冬兵没有犹豫，他断然点头。“就像Steve。” 

Natasha理解地颔首，又吃了一堆薯片。冬兵不开心地抢回他的餐盘，抓了一把薯片全塞进嘴里，两边脸颊都鼓起来了。 

“你的餐桌礼仪一点进步都没有。”Steve笑着说。冬兵转头瞪他，但杀伤力被鼓鼓的脸颊削弱了。 

Natasha看着这一幕，眼睛闪过一抹光。她仿佛很愉快地看到冬兵（艰难地）咽下薯片，还朝Steve吐舌头。Steve，再一次不经大脑思考，就伸出食指和中指夹住那块红色。“抓住咯。”冬兵吓了一大跳，Natasha笑到捧腹。

冬兵的舌头缩了回去，不解地皱着眉，Steve朝他笑笑，随后回头看Natasha。 

“我们会一路旅行，”他说，“等Bucky恢复。然后将来怎么办再看他的意思决定。” 

“你仍然是复仇者的一员。”Natasha轻声对他说。她对Steve露出了真诚的笑。“你无法逃避这个。” 

Steve点头。“当复仇者召集我的时候我会赶去。但神盾局已经不复存在，所以眼下，我要享受无所事事的闲暇生活，去看看这个我一生都在保护着的国家。”他身边，冬兵动了动，把手放到Steve肩上。Steve看向他，冬兵就对Steve点头。“看来我们两个都这么想。”

Natasha笑嘻嘻地站起来，伸了个懒腰。她的上衣往上滑，Steve听见两个隔间开外一群大学生在那里倒抽冷气，只好忍住笑意。 

“你就是这么爱现。”Steve说。 

“是啊，我就是。”Natasha弯腰在Steve脸颊上一吻，揉乱了冬兵的头毛然后快步走出餐厅。一片寂静，过后，有个大学生探过身来打量Steve和Bucky，眼神有点怀疑。

“老兄，你认识那个妞？”他问。 

“嗯。”Steve干巴巴地说着开始吃薯片。 

“你跟她搞过？” 

这下Steve眉头皱起来了，他也抬起脑袋，阴森地看那人一眼。“她只是我的朋友而已。另外，她丈夫是个受过专业训练的狙击手。” 

那个学生脸色一白，缩回去和朋友们继续讲话了。Steve继续吃着，却发现冬兵心事重重地望着空空如也的餐盘。 

“有什么不对？”Steve问道。 

“Natalia。她以前……我觉得好像是我训练她的。”冬兵压低声音说。Steve轻轻地叹息，咬着食物。 

“她告诉过我了。她……我在想，她想对你说声谢谢，因为你救了还是孩子的她。不过矛盾的是你还开枪打过她，两次。” 

冬兵蓦地脸色煞白。“小女孩们。许多。都是训练出来的杀手。我训练出来的。我……我……我毁了无辜的人。” 

“你教了Natasha生存的方法，救了她的命。从更长远来看，你让她能够活下去，就是给予她的最好的礼物。” 

冬兵脸色还是很白，但他开始吃起剩下的食物，在回忆中目光飘得很远。Steve默默地陪伴他。 

吃了晚饭他们走回货车。路过那条小巷时两人同时朝里面看去，Jack和Simon已经不见了。他们上车，脱掉衣服，躺在后车厢关上灯紧紧挨在一起，正如他们这一路上每一晚。但今天，冬兵抱着Steve的时候，总觉得有些不一样。

“你个子小的时候抱起来方便一点。”他叽叽咕咕地说。Steve忍俊不禁。 

“伙计，我可绝不会放弃这样呼吸轻松自如的大好机会再变回去。” 

他们安静地躺着，正当Steve迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，他听见冬兵的呼吸吹到了发间。“我也不会。” 

Steve笑着睡着了。这是从Bucky落下火车之后的第一次，他带着微笑入梦。 

 

———————— 

—————— 

在肯塔基州的公路上开车，感觉意外地愉快，并且冬兵的记忆找回越来越多，他还常常双脚搁在仪表盘上，询问Steve自己新想起来的事情，试图分辨何为真实何为虚构。

“那个俄罗斯女人，我们第一间公寓的房东，真的有想把你和她孙女凑一对？”冬兵玩了一会儿Steve先几天买给他的魔方，突然问道。Steve看着路面咧开嘴。 

“好几次。” 

“她怎么样了？我是指那个孙女。” 

Steve凝眉回想，随后笑起来，笑出了声。“最后她和你工作的码头老板结婚了。我们还去参加过婚礼。” 

冬兵沉思着把玩魔方。“她有……一头褐发，绿眼睛。” 

“对，你还说过她的屁股很棒。” 

冬兵点头。“是很棒，象只熟透了的桃子。” 

Steve笑得差点噎住。他敲打着方向盘，前俯后仰乐不可支。 

冬兵看着Steve开怀大笑的样子，也露出了很浅但无比温柔的笑容。时隔七十年的笑容。 

—————— 

那天夜里，在一片茂密的树林（林子里还有小溪，所以就不必为了洗漱闯空门了）间泊车之后，他们发现不远处还有一个马场。Steve正在溪水里擦洗，一声马嘶传来，他就看见冬兵跑向声音源头。Steve飞快擦干身体套上衣服裤子，光脚追在冬兵的方向。

他看见冬兵抚摸一匹黑色大马的鼻子。马儿的深棕色眼睛里闪着愉快的光芒，冬兵脸上的表情也令Steve心情一振。他看起来是那么地坦率，那么地沉静安详，Steve的心都觉得被盈满了。

“它朝我跑过来。它完全都不迟疑。”冬兵悄声说。 

“冬兵……”Steve的眼睛刺痛。 

“不。”冬兵摇头，“我不再是冬兵了。” 

Steve吞咽着。“现在的你是谁？” 

冬兵不看Steve，还是出神地望着马儿。“也不是Bucky，还不算是。但……也许我是James。” 

Steve松了口气。“James。很好，那么……James。你是James。”Steve没有压抑眼中的泪水，任由它们淌下脸颊。James转身看见了却并不紧张。他抓过Steve的手将他带到马儿跟前，把他的手放到马鼻子上。

“它的鼻子好软。”James在他抚摸别处的毛发时说。马儿哼哼着极力靠近他们，似乎很高兴受到关注。James又笑起来。他左右看看还有没有别的人，发现只有他们俩时，就翻过围栏跑到马儿身边揉起它的脖子。马儿拱着Steve的手，意思是也要他到围栏另一边去。

“我们骑过马吗？”James问。Steve摇头。 

“没有。我们住在布鲁克林，很穷，买不起马。况且干草会引发我的哮喘。” 

“可惜。” 

他们沉默地站着抚摸马儿。James推他，Steve回头看见另外有一匹栗色的马儿期待地看着他。Steve将注意力转到那匹马的身上，笑着看它把脑袋搁到自己肩上。

“战争时期也许我们骑过马，”Steve缓缓说道，“Dernier有次带我们去他家农场，我们可能骑过马了。” 

James没有看他，而是来到马背旁边，在Steve阻止前他紧紧攀住马背一跃而上。坐稳之后他面无表情地垂下视线，但眼睛却在月光里闪闪发光。Steve想起了过去自己咳到昏睡过去、以为再也见不到第二天的太阳的夜里，母亲给他讲的精灵的故事。

James看起来那么地虚无缥缈。 

Steve也跨上另一匹马，马儿被他压得晃了一下，不过Steve用双腿夹住它，抚摸马鬃让它平静下来，与James他们并排站立。 

“你还记得怎么骑马？”他问。 

James摇头。“我的身体还记得。”确实如此，他也坐得很舒服自在，手指把玩着马鬃。 

“肌肉记忆。”Steve含笑说道。他弹了下舌头，驱马缓步前行。James跟着他，目光直视前方。这是个温暖的夜晚，Steve脱掉衬衫，只穿了件背心和一条长裤。他的脚被马儿的毛挠得有些痒，马儿的身体因为呼吸而起伏，频率让人安心。James同样赤足，常常被痒得蜷起脚趾。

他们在月光下同骑。Steve突然玩心大起，吹着口哨让马儿跑了起来。他听见James惊讶的低叫，很快也传来马蹄踏地声。 

他们在平原上来回疾驰，两匹马保持着同样的步调和速度，让Steve和James近在咫尺。他转头看着James，看着他往后飞扬的长发。这样的他让Steve喉咙很堵，眼睛也刺痛。他突然回到七十年前的那个夜。Dernier和Gabe在起哄，Dum-Dum边抽雪茄边怪笑，Morita和Falsworth也在骑马。不过那时Steve和Bucky是他们的笑料，城市里长大的两个男孩从来没骑过马。Steve第一次上马时被掀翻下来，Bucky则结结实实地趴在马背上不肯坐直。尽管，最终，他们还是找回信心，很快就娴熟起来。

现在和那时很相似，不过现在只有他们两个，只有这一片宁谧，只有月光的陪伴。 

等感觉玩够了，他们就下马和坐骑们道别。栗色马用脑袋勾着Bucky的肩膀不愿意让新朋友离去。James低声说着什么挣脱了它的挽留，最后拍了拍它，朝小货车走去。Steve笑着望了一眼马儿就跟着走了。

他们沉默地往回走。在准备扎营的地方，Steve往篝火里丢了更多木头让它继续燃烧。James脱了衣服淌进溪水里洗澡。Steve刻意不看他背上的疤痕。那些痕迹让他的胃气得抽搐。星罗密布的痕迹象一块棋盘，从后颈到膝弯没有完好的部位。

Steve在篝火上架起瓦罐，煮了饭正在凉的时候，James洗完澡回来了。他还是没穿衣服，他似乎没有袒露身体的羞耻感了。至今为止他睡觉时还会穿短裤，不过好像也准备舍去这最后一层遮蔽。他盘腿坐在篝火旁边接过Steve递给他的碗，用勺子慢慢地吃着。Steve试图专心致志看食物但屡屡失败，总要望向James的腿间。James的性器软软地垂着，火光映照，半明半暗，看起来那么地令人动心。

“不行，Steve。”Steve对自己斩钉截铁地说。这不是对James产生欲念的好时候，James还没有恢复呢。 

James吃完饭把碗还给Steve。他靠近火堆沐浴在温暖里，表情空白而目光凝视火苗。Steve洗了碗坐到他旁边，两人安静不语，惬意地沉默着。 

直到James轻声说：“我看到你在看我。你可以碰，我不介意。” 

Steve吞咽了一下看向James。后者回望着，表情平淡，眼睛里却透着紧张。Steve摇头。 

“你不想要。我不会强迫你，不会。这样就够了。” 

“可我们以前是那样的。我们以前会上床，你以前常常使用我。我知道。”James看起来很困惑。他朝Steve靠近了点，把手放在他的大腿上。Steve的性器违背主人意志地抽动。James的视线就从Steve脸上移动到他下半身。

“是的，我想要你。”Steve柔声说。他握住James的手，双手握住。“我想要你。因为你太美，也因为将来总有一天你会变成Bucky。但现在你还不是他，你是James。你不想要这么做。”James仍然困惑地望着他。“从你说的话里，我对你在HYDRA手里的遭遇有一些猜想。你被强暴过。除了作为武器你还是他们的玩物，他们是这么灌输你的。”James哆嗦了一下。Steve暗骂自己用词不当，但该说的还是要说。“你不是他们的武器和玩物。曾经，在你身上发生了很多很可怕的事，我希望你能恢复，哪怕将来你永远都不想和我亲热我也不在乎。现在你并不想做。我可以等。”

James吸着鼻子，用胳膊蹭了蹭，眼里有泪意闪烁。他紧紧回握Steve的手，靠在他身上，脑袋枕着Steve的肩膀。Steve顺势伸手搂住他。 

“这样可以吗？”他问。James点头，更深地埋进他怀里。他们就那样在篝火前拥抱了许久。 

那天夜里上车睡觉的时候，Steve仍然拥抱着James。他的脸蹭在干净的柔软的褐发里，嘴角带着笑。 

—————————— 

 

快到密苏里州边界时他们停了车想再吃一顿肯塔基州的美食。James坐在车里，闭着眼睛靠在车窗上，突然Steve敲了敲玻璃（把他吓到了），笑嘻嘻地举着一瓶他所见过的最大瓶的波旁酒。

James摇下窗。“我们喝不醉。”他对Steve说。Steve还是那个样子笑嘻嘻，绕到驾驶座上车，把酒瓶放在James大腿上。 

“我知道，但那不代表我们连喝个痛快都不行。”Steve去复仇者大厦时（因为他是Tony Stark的朋友）常被拉去喝酒，但没人成功地灌醉他。 

（私下里，他和Thor曾经郁闷过，他们俩是复仇者中唯二喝不醉的。Clint看见了还吐槽他们的样子比醉鬼还要低气压。） 

Steve与Bucky驾车驶过边界没多远，看见一片隐蔽的树林，就把车开了进去。James生火，Steve拿出三明治，两人很快就吃完了。他们坐在火边，Steve打开酒瓶喝了一大口，放下瓶子时酒精流过之处一片燥热。

“哇！”他呼出一口气咳嗽起来，胸口火烧火燎的。躺倒在地，Steve咧开嘴看着朝他皱眉的James，后者抓过酒瓶也喝了一大口，咽下去以后，脸色都没变。 

“没有伏特加够劲。”他说着又猛灌一口。Steve呆呆地看着他。 

“上等伏特加喝起来很棒，滑润而清凉，你这种便宜的美国货没法和正宗俄罗斯伏特加相比。” 

Steve大笑，抢回瓶子慢慢地喝着。“真可惜我醉不了。”他说，擦擦下巴。 

James了然地点头。“我也不行，试过几次。” 

Steve很困惑。“你什么时候试过？” 

James睫毛扑扇着，眼神变得空茫地注视着火堆。“在他们举办派对的时候，我是派对的玩具。有时候，他们所有人都忙着纵情享乐，我就会悄悄去桌边喝到天昏地暗。”

突然地，Steve感觉原本的好心情烟消云散了。他把酒瓶放在地面上，也不管是不是洒了出来。“对不起问了你这种事。”他小声说。James只是耸肩。 

“你问，我就回答。这都是事实，不管你多希望也无法改变事实的答案。” 

Steve与他一起看着火堆，然后说：“你年轻时没这么哲学。” 

James面无表情地转头看他，眼里却有一丝笑意。“那时我更抓紧时间享受每一天？”他问。Steve摇头。 

“不，不是那样。我是指，也许你一直有一颗哲学家的心，只是从没对我表露过。你总是很有活力，好像从来不会停下脚步，总是连带我也被你影响过去。我没有注意到你也会安静地看着落日。”

“也许我会，安静地，看看落日。”James沉默片刻后缓缓开口，“在你病倒的时候。” 

“真的？”听了James的话Steve滋生出一片希望，他的记忆有恢复迹象了。 

“我还记得，坐在你的床边，想象没有了你生活会变成什么样子。真是很凄凉的前景啊。我感觉每次到了最后都要千求万求，威逼利诱，你的病才肯好起来。” 

Steve不解。“什么意思？” 

James转过身，正视Steve。“我对你说，如果你死了，我就跟你到天堂去，不要孤单地留在地球上。” 

Steve惊呆了，他的身体，感觉奇怪，感觉轻飘飘地，受到了太大震动。最终他舔了舔突然干糙起来的嘴唇，轻声说：“自杀是一种罪，James，你会直接下地狱的。”

James不置可否。“和地狱相比，身边没有Steve Rogers的人生也好不到哪去。” 

Steve的眼睛发热，他不得不狠狠压下泪意。他张开嘴还想说什么却被James打断了。“哪怕过了七十年也完全一样，真有意思。” 

“什么？”Steve哽着嗓子问。 

James对Steve露出很微小的笑容。“即使我是冬兵，是HYDRA的资产，是武器，我也无法想象活在没有你的世界上。”他耸肩，“那就是我没法对你下手的原因。”

“James。”Steve轻叹，更近地挨到对方身边。然后，缓慢地，想着只要James躲闪就停下，他把头靠在了James的肩上。 

那天晚上他们一起坐在火边，互相拥抱着，最后在星光下入眠。 

 

—————— 

尽管通缉令从国内贴到墨西哥，James还是成功地开车进入密苏里州。他对边界的警卫露出微笑，两排牙齿让对方浑身冒汗地想起了鲨鱼。驶过警戒线，James还是笑嘻嘻的，Steve看着那表情忍不住笑出来。

“这个脸，从你把Jimmy Fallon堵在我们公寓外的角落以后，我就没见过了。”他说。 

“为什么我要对那个人这样笑？”James问。 

“因为他把冰塞进我的衬衫，导致我肺炎发作卧床不起，于是你就去把他揍了个半死。” 

“我揍了他？” 

Steve点头。“揍到他住院了。但他没有提起诉讼，因为他不想承认我几乎被他害得送命了。” 

James有些不爽地扁着嘴。“我以前好像很容易使用暴力。” 

Steve垂着眼睛，看着他。“我们俩都是。现在也是一样。” 

“但你是我为了自由和美国而战。你的本意是为了和平。”James不解地说。 

“不。”Steve笑道。“我一生都在战斗。的确，我总是保护需要保护的人，但我的对手同样是人类，会受伤，会恐惧。我一直都是个战士。从生下来起就是了。没有任何东西能改变这点——不管是血清，军队，媒体，舆论，还有那些把我看作政客们的走狗的白痴，都无法改变这一点。”

Bucky沉默了一会儿，然后说：“这话在你心里憋多久了？” 

Steve靠上椅背，感到疲惫的同时又感到释然。“也许是一辈子吧。” 

“我知道吗，过去的我？”James又问。Steve点点头。 

“我罔顾自己的病弱，常常让你急得抓狂。” 

“以前我都当你是玻璃做的。” 

“而我总是不听话。”Steve看向窗外。他斟酌着要不要说出心里话，最后认定这次交谈已经聊得太深刻，无法回头了。“我们做的时候，你总是很用力，喜欢看我身上留下你的痕迹。血清后我们的体格和力量差距都颠倒过来，但即使那样，你还是用手指在我身上留下很多淤青，尽管它们持续不了多久。”

James舔舔嘴唇。“真希望我还记得那些。” 

Steve朝他露出温和的笑容。“记得，或者不记得，都不重要。” 

“对你来说很重要！”James嘶嘶地吸气，双手握紧方向盘，表面的皮套都被他的左手抓得皱起来了。 

“我不想说谎；我很希望你能回忆起一切，回忆起我们的曾经。但我不愿意逼迫你。我们可以按你的感觉来。” 

他们在安静中开了很久的车，等到天色暗了，他们就把车开进停车场，下来准备找个餐馆吃饭；突然，James说：“你太好了，怎么能在这个世界里活下去。” 

Steve微笑。“但我还活着，不是吗。” 

“为了对付坏蛋？” 

Steve大笑，边走边回头：“对付全世界的坏蛋！” 

 

—————————— 

他们坐在餐馆里吃着几乎和脑袋差不多大的汉堡，突然，Steve从口袋里掏出一部有点烧坏的手机，看着James的眼睛。“我想给Sam打电话，让他知道我很安全。”

James感觉体内突然冷成冰。“不！” 

“他是我的朋友，”Steve看起来很苦恼，“他会担心的。我得让他知道我还活着。” 

“他会找到我们，他会把我们抓起来。”James放下汉堡，感觉味同嚼蜡，“我们会被分开的。他们要把我关进冰柜，给我洗脑。” 

“不，不会。James，你得冷静！”Steve收起手机，“我们见过Natasha了，现在还不是好好地在旅行。没有人在追我们。你要相信我，就像我相信我的朋友们。我们没事儿，我保证。要抓你除非先打倒我。你一定要记住这一点。我发誓你会安全无恙，但我要给朋友打电话。”

James哽咽地点点头。Steve松了口气，伸手握住James的左手。内部传感器振动着，James想起之前这只手让对方受了多少伤，就觉得羞耻，脸颊开始发烫。Steve举起手机按下号码，James听见他们的对话。

“Sam，是我，Steve。” 

安静的一刻过后James听见：“Steve，我……Steve，你还活着？” 

Steve吞咽着。“对，我还活着，很安全，我保证我很安全。” 

“噢，感谢上帝！”James听见Sam如释重负般吸着鼻子，“你个混蛋，你让我担心得快疯了。” 

“我以为Natasha已经告诉你了。”Steve皱眉。 

“是啊，是啊，她跟我说过。但那不代表我会放心。你已经上了他妈的死亡名单了。” 

“所有人都以为我死了？” 

“没，不是所有人。但所有人都担心得要命，不管是我还是复仇者们。你最近看新闻没有？” 

“没有。”Steve看着James，“我们一直保持低调。” 

“老兄，Tony Stark都上电视呼吁大家帮忙确认你的安危了。我们都已经到了要派出Coulson来找你的程度。” 

Steve看起来吃了一惊，靠在椅背上。“Coulson？但他死了，Loki杀了他。” 

“好吧，要么是他发现了长生不死的秘诀，要么是Fury骗了你。我敢打赌是后者。” 

Steve不爽。“要不是Fruy对外公开宣布死亡，我肯定要干掉他。” 

“总之，Coulson成了神盾局的局长。他忧心忡忡快把手指甲都咬秃了。Thor告诉我，他在复仇者大厦也呆了很久，鼓动Stark和Banner追踪你的消息，可惜徒劳无功，那边也一直很忙。”

“你和Thor聊过？”Steve笑着问。 

“是，很棒的家伙，有点老古板，但和我很聊得来。你知道他和Jane分手了吗？” 

“不知道，为什么？” 

“他以前好像有别的人。本以为再也没有可能，结果又死灰复燃了。他就肯告诉我们那么点儿。” 

“你喜欢复仇者吗Sam？想不想加入？” 

“我没法丢下DC这边的老兵们，他们很依赖我。但不是说我不考虑加入……只是不能住在大厦里。我要当一个自由复仇者。” 

Steve大笑。 

“你到底在哪？是说，你怎么样了？” 

“我们在密苏里州。我很好，James也是。” 

“我问的是你不是他。” 

Steve又皱眉。“他听得见你说话。” 

“我他妈才不管。那家伙撕了我的翅膀，想杀了我，还绑架你。不好意思今年我是不会给他圣诞贺卡了。” 

James的胃绞了起来，他隐约感觉这也是因为羞耻。 

“Sam，直到James和我都准备好了为止，我不会回来。你还是接受这一点比较好，不然，我们就真的有问题了。” 

电话那头一阵寂静，Steve就兀自板着脸吃薯片。James吃不下东西。堵在胃里的羞耻感来回翻滚，让他不觉饥饿。最终，他听见Sam说：“很高兴听见你说出这么带种的话。听着，不管我怎么看，这件事只取决于你。直到你和James准备好为止，需要做什么就去做吧。”

Steve放松下来，轻叹着。“恭喜你，我很高兴你明白我的意思。” 

“是啦，是啦。我要纪念品。给我带美国各地的礼物来。” 

Steve咧开嘴。“很快会见面的。” 

“再见，Steve，看在上帝份上，注意安全。”咔嗒一声，Steve也放下手机。 

“你有一群好朋友。”James说。Steve讲电话时他一直从他盘子里偷薯片，现在Steve想吃却发现盘子空了，让他露出了笑容。 

“他们也可以成为你的朋友，只要你想。”Steve说，耸了下肩就顺走James的洋葱圈。 

“我觉得你那个有翅膀的朋友现在很不喜欢我。”James轻声回答。Steve笑了笑，拍拍他的手。 

“Sam是个很出色的家伙，他总会看开的，只是需要时间。” 

“像我一样。” 

Steve的笑容扩大了。“是的，有点像你。” 

他们吃完饭回到货车，一起钻进棉被里彼此贴紧了。这天晚上，James久久地无法入睡。他看着车顶，他心想，几个月前自己都算不上是一个人，现在居然可能有朋友了。他把这归功于Steve的存在。他低头蹭着那柔软的金发，然后睡着了。

 

—————— 

他们去圣路易斯拱门，Steve给升降机驾驶员两百刀小费，留下他和James单独乘坐。他们上到拱门的顶部，脸贴在升降机玻璃上尽情地浏览风景。 

“太惊人了。”Steve轻声说。James在他旁边点头。 

“从小到大，我们都没想到还能离开纽约。我是说，我们梦想游遍美国，但我们连房租都付不起更别说买车票了。” 

现在，James不介意Steve再说起他们的童年和青年时期了。也许他还是想不起来，但知道自己曾经的过去，知道在坠下火车和洗脑、金属臂等等的事情之前曾和Steve在一起，曾经是个人，让他感觉安心。

“我们看过的欧洲各国都比美国多。” 

James皱起眉。他发现自己不喜欢Steve悲伤的口吻，他觉得这种感觉就象对Steve的爱一样，是从很小的时候就深深铭刻在他的骨头里的。 

“但我们现在就在周游美国。”James说，从他那边窗户走到Steve跟前的。他靠在Steve身上，脸也蹭着Steve，一起贴着玻璃窗。Steve笑了。James感觉到他的笑容，也微微牵起嘴角看着窗外的美景。

“你没长虱子我太高兴了。”Steve喃喃着，被James过长的头发扫到。 

“从没有，我没长过。”James说，Steve大笑。 

“其实有过，”Steve细数起往事，“你八岁时在学校被人传到虱子。” 

“好恶心。” 

“是啊，没错。我妈让你坐在一个椅子里，身上裹着毛巾，头发里涂满药膏。你不停地唠叨抱怨，我坐在角落嘲笑你。太好笑了，你气得不轻。” 

James的嘴角继续上扬。“我有没有故意传给你？” 

“没有。等到那天晚上，所有的小虫子都死了，你在我家浴室里洗了一个半小时。你以为你头发这辈子都洗不干净了。那天我倒是过得很开心，有时间补上因为生病而落下的功课，而且最后，我去给我们俩买了草莓冰淇淋。”

James沉默了一下，轻轻地问：“我喜欢吃吗？” 

Steve干脆坐在升降机里，James也紧挨他坐下。“你根本就是吃不够。我们有足够零用钱时，就夏天吃点儿草莓冰淇淋；你还会偷好多来吃。”Steve想起了什么，突然大笑。“每次七月四日你都想方设法弄到好多冰淇淋，我们一起坐在屋顶上吃到生病。妈咪很不高兴。”

他们坐在一块儿看着蓝天，James把头靠在Steve胸口，听那稳定的心跳声。他模糊地记得有一次自己也把头靠在Steve瘦削的胸口，浑身冰凉地听那微弱不稳的心跳。当时，他的内心深处很清楚Steve就算熬过这个冬天，也可能活不过三十岁。

“我真希望能想起来这些事。”他靠着Steve的胸口小声喃喃着。他感觉Steve的手臂摸索上来，抱住他的肩膀，Steve的脑袋也靠着他的头顶。 

“别担心，”Steve同样小声说，“我们的全部都记在我的心里。” 

—————— 

他们到达堪萨斯州，一起看世界上最大的线团，突然James说：“我真，他妈，无聊透了。” 

Steve在其他游客异样的目光注视下抱着肚子狂笑到眼泪都出来了。 

—————— 

随着他们在美国一路旅行，Steve感觉日子开始过得缺乏概念了。他开着车，往这里走或者那里走，对身边的男人也了解越来越多，逐渐都把脑海中两个影像重叠到一起。

昔日的Bucky牙尖嘴利，脑袋反应很快，对女士们温和有礼，以此掩饰他会经常趴在公寓的某个什么家具上让Steve占有他的事实。而这个男人，James，反应一样很快，但不再爱说爱笑不再多开口。他变得更会观察，观察周围，尤其是Steve，在对方的不介意下仔细地审查他，检视他。他是新的James Buchanan Barnes，一个安静的，有点黑色幽默的男人。他的玩笑话还时不时往外冒，但总是带着些许嘲弄色彩；这些话一开始让Steve忧心忡忡，如今则往往捧腹大笑。Steve，经历了战争，经历了失去，也已经改变了，他现在能抓到各种笑点，特别是黑色幽默的部分（那也是他和Natasha相处甚洽的原因之一）。

James和Steve穿过整个美洲大陆，夜里一起窝在后车厢里睡觉，久久地、缓慢地彼此亲吻，唇舌缠绵，仿佛想把对方的灵魂牢牢抓住。 

Steve记不起自己上次是什么时候感觉如此幸福了。然而，两人之间也有一种逐渐滋生的张力，Steve，以前所未有的耐心，等待它到达顶点。 

—————— 

事情发生在科罗拉多州，两人（违章）在平原上露营。James一整天都绷得很紧，坐车时眼角余光不停瞟向Steve，生火做了吃的，他也不像以前那样会来Steve身边。

Steve正要转身给他咖啡，便听见James低声说：“你还是不肯上我。” 

Steve叹气，放下杯子。“我们以前就谈过这个。在你准备好之前我都不会。” 

“但我准备好了，”James固执地瞪着他，“好几天，我都主动来吻你。我想做爱，想要你。” 

Steve仰起脑袋烦躁地叹了口气。“亲吻只算是性爱的前戏之一，但接吻时我并不会一直想着要做。” 

James嘟哝着突然站起来，焦虑地走来走去。“我想和你睡，你不想。” 

Steve皱眉。“相信我，James，我真的很想。但我不相信你已经准备好了。” 

“我真的准备好了！”James爆发了，“我就这么不堪入目让你都硬不起来吗？你想要的只有那个男孩，七十年前的Bucky Barnes吗？我可以打包票，他再也回不来了！现在你眼前的只有我，被HYDRA撕碎又被你修补起来的破破烂烂的我！没有别人了，我不可能奇迹般地变回他的样子！我比他更好，我发誓，我想要你占有我。”

“James，我向上帝发誓——”Steve咬着牙，但James说得停不下来。 

“如果我把头发剪短了抹上发蜡，如果我穿上衬衫，遮住手臂，敢打赌，那时你就肯和我做了！需要我那么做吗？需要我成为你从30年代就认识的Bucky Barnes吗？如果那样才能和你做爱，如果那样你才愿意象以前一样抱我，没问题。”James的眼睛里泛出了泪光，但他还在往下说。“我会成为他的，给我一个机会，我需要你，需要你。为了这个我什么都肯做。我想要你，想得不行，迫切地需要你。我会回到原来的样子，回到你在沙发上抱着我，说我很好用的时候。求你，求你了Steve，给我个机会！”

“我不想和你做爱因为你是被强暴的受害者，我不能触动你的旧伤！”Steve终于大声地吼起来，抓住James的肩膀摇晃他。James的眼泪直往下落，他吸着鼻子，蓝眼睛睁得很大，注视着Steve。

“他们从来不吻我。” 

Steve整个人僵住了，一动不动，只有眉毛纠了起来。“什么？” 

“他们不吻我。”James凄凉地说，“他们上我，很多次，用各种各样的道具，但从来不亲吻我。Rollins有一次差点把我的乳头咬下来，可是没有一个人，没有一次，吻过我的嘴唇的。只有你。真甜蜜，Steve，像草莓，那么轻那么温柔。我还想起来一些小事，比如我们都休息的周末，我们拥抱，你让我咬着枕头，把我干得非常舒服。我想起来那些了。我还想体验那时的感觉。”

Steve吃惊地大张着嘴，看着James。他的双手却不由自主地放开James的肩膀，捧住他的脸，把他拉近了亲吻上去。 

他们吻了很久，这一次Steve没有遮掩自己的欲望。他把下半身紧贴James的腰部测试对方的反应。James没有像他担心的那样闪避，反而同样蹭过来。 

“我不想要以前的Bucky。”Steve与他嘴唇摩挲着喃喃地说道。他挺了一下腰，听见James的呜咽，“我想要你。非常非常想。” 

“那就和我做。”James哀求他，“求你了。” 

Steve的呼吸一顿，将James拉进怀抱。James笑起来，和他亲吻，双臂抱住Steve的肩，两条腿也盘到Steve的腰上。Steve被这新增的重量压了一下差点往后倒。他走向货车，打开后车门，拽过铺在里面的一堆棉被回到篝火边放好。来回全程他都没放下James，甚至没有中断过亲吻。

他把James抛上去。James象皮肤着了火一样在棉被铺垫上扭动，Steve就后退了，看着他，看着这一幕；Steve心里在想“让他变成这样的是我。这是我的。他是我的！”

James双手抓住T恤轻巧地一撕，露出胸膛。他的乳头在夜间微凉的空气里挺立，看得Steve垂涎。Steve猛扑到他身上，想着刚才James说的关于Rollins的事情，在翘翘的乳尖上舔了一大口。

“操。”James尖叫着挺起胸，双手抓紧了棉被。他还没笨到撕坏“床垫”的地步，只是摇晃着胸部让Steve挨个舔吻乳头。 

James忍得辛苦，他仰着脖子，青筋贲张。Steve略微抬起头看着他。两人连裤子都还没脱掉James就已经是一副深陷情欲的样子了。Steve舔了舔嘴唇，然后再度压上去吻住他的嘴，吻得情色而深入。唇舌交缠发出淫靡的声音，Steve趁他意乱情迷，脱掉了他的裤子和自己的衣物。

他们赤裸地抱在一起，直接擦碰到的欲望让两人呻吟。James结束一吻低头向下看去。 

“很高兴看见你每个部位的尺寸都比例合宜。” 

Steve在昏暗中脸一红。“以前没有那么大的。” 

“Steve，以普通身材的男人来说你算是有一根很不错的，尺寸刚好的老二。但你那时是豆芽。脱了裤子看起来跟有三条腿似的。” 

Steve大笑。“我记得你说过，第一次看到我勃起，你以为我会因为血液集中在那里导致脑供血不足而晕倒。” 

James想不起来这个，所以他就问：“那你有晕倒吗？” 

Steve的笑容变得温柔，他蹭着James的下巴。“没有。那天夜里我们有一段很美妙的时光。” 

“就像今晚？”James又往他身上靠，听见Steve深深的吸气声。 

“啊啊，宝贝，今晚我们要来个通宵。”Steve同样动了动腰，听见James也为之惊喘；他一边吻住James一边伸手摸索裤子，从口袋抽出一支润滑剂。James看见了，嘴角勾了起来。 

“说好的老实人呢。” 

Steve假模假样说：“时刻准备着。”他在两根手指上涂抹了润滑剂，轻轻地按揉James的后穴。James脸上的笑容消失了，他闭上眼睛，仰起头，极尽能事地放松。他并不算很久未经人事，被洗脑之后Pierce就占有过他，但Pierce从不费心为他扩张之类的，只会抹点润滑剂直接就上。

“你不必这样硬要自己和我做。”Steve安抚道，另一只手碰了碰James眉间的皱折。James睁开眼睛凝视他。 

“我想做。相信我，我已经足够理智和清醒，勉强的话一定会告诉你。只是先等我适应一下。” 

“等多久都行。” 

接下来有足足五分钟，Steve为他打着圈儿按揉那里，James时而紧绷时而放松；最后他朝Steve笑了，腰也往他的方向沉，仿佛很熟稔似的吞进两根手指。 

“操！”Steve咒骂道，手指被包裹在紧致的火热里。James在上方呻吟，在抓他的头发，微微摇晃着腰，在Steve的腹部摩擦着勃起。“慢一点，伙计，不然我们还没真的干上你就完了。”

James抱怨着：“你的动作慢到我头发都发白了。再来，我要更多。” 

Steve听话地把手指剩下的部分往里插。James呜咽起来，左右晃动脑袋，头发都披在了脸上。他从胸口到脖子都一片红，玩弄着自己乳头的左手让金属的凉意在火热的身体上格外感触明显。他感觉体温好像还在升高，快感把神经都要烧断了，身体快要盛不下这一切。

“行了。”Steve抽出手指咕哝道。他用润滑剂涂抹了自己的肉棒，对准James的入口缓慢推入。火热的感觉几乎叫他难以自持，不得不咬住嘴唇加以忍耐。“上帝，你感觉真棒。”

“过……过奖。”James哆嗦地回答。他的手离开了Steve的头发，正抓着他的肩膀好让两人胸口靠在一块儿。 

“不，你实在太棒了。” 

“我很棒？”James悄声问。 

Steve点头，他俯下身，脸颊磨蹭James的。“棒极了。你是我的好孩子，我最好的另一半。过去，现在，未来都是。” 

James看着他嘴唇的动作，闭上眼睛藏起泪水。直到Steve说出来，他才意识到自己有多渴望听见这句话，它安抚了James体内的翻搅，让他镇定下来。这和以前不一样，和他被当作派对玩具供人享用或者Pierce事后给予他的虚伪的温存都不一样。这是爱。太强烈的爱意已经超越了时间，哪怕是被洗脑后也能感受到了。终于，终于，James相信了自己的安全。

“动。”他在Steve耳边悄声说。Steve轻哼一声慢慢地挺腰，带来的快感几乎叫James痉挛。 

Steve继续那轻柔温和的动作，等不及他再小火慢炖的James拍了一下他的屁股，Steve一惊，然后坏笑着狠狠插入他，几乎把James顶出床外。 

“啊啊！”James爽到尖叫，他迎合着Steve的动作两个人交融在一起，Steve激烈地抽插，性器被又紧又热地裹着，而James往他身上沉，Steve的深入给了他极大的满足感。

“我的老天……”Steve呻吟，他把脸埋进James的头发里。James搂住他的肩膀双眼失神地望着天空，快感强烈得他已无暇注意群星。 

“嗯，嗯嗯，唔嗯，James，James，我要到了。” 

James紧扣他的肩膀。“射在里面，求你。想要你留在里面，求求你，求求你了。”他乞求着，都没有怎么理会自己贴着小腹流出大量前液的性器。他只渴望着Steve注入自己的感觉。

Steve低吟着腰部抖动几下。James哭了出来，被Steve温暖的体液充盈内部让他同样也到了高潮。他一边喘气一边抚摸Steve的头发，吻他汗湿的额角。

Steve亲吻过他之后就翻身躺到他旁边，一起看着天空。两人的手彼此握住了。 

“我躺的地方很湿诶。”James仍然望着夜空，嘴里嘀咕道。 

“你动一下。”Steve温和地回答。 

“不动。现在太舒服。” 

“那就别发牢骚。哇哦！”被James在肩上揍一拳，Steve叫了起来。然后两人的视线继续回到天上。 

“你想象过吗，当我们一道住在那个小破公寓里，当你高热不止咳嗽得快要没命的时候？你想象过自己会有这么幸福的时刻吗？”James问；他朝旁边挪了挪，脑袋枕着Steve的肩膀。他听见Steve的叹息，然后吻他的头顶。

“没有。” 

“那，”James皱起眉，歪头看着Steve，“你现在幸福吗？” 

Steve微笑，他眨眨眼睛，隐去泪水。“从没有这么幸福过。” 

他们就在星空下入睡，隔天早晨，收拾了东西，继续上路。 

—————— 

从内华达州到犹他州，他们不停地做爱。仿佛再也没有其他事可做。 

—————— 

他们站在HOLLYWOOD几个大字旁边，互相倚靠着喝啤酒。小货车（还是违章地）停在下面。 

“Steve。”James低声叫他。他的头发都拢在后面，左手也不戴手套了。 

“嗯嗯？”Steve仍然眺望着整个洛杉矶。 

“叫我Bucky。” 

Steve喉咙发堵，他笑着把Bucky抱进怀里，两个人用力与对方相拥。 

“很高兴见到你。”Steve埋在Bucky发间轻声细语，听到Bucky一声带着泪意的笑。 

“我也想你，废柴。” 

“混蛋。”他们放开对方，一同俯瞰洛杉矶。 

那样，他们站了许久，直到有灯渐渐亮起。然后Bucky看着Steve，说：“我想回家。” 

Steve微笑地勾着Bucky的肩膀。“我叫个便车。” 

Steve说到做到。 

—————— 

Epilogue 

 

小货车就留在了洛杉矶；Tony派出一架直升飞机将两人从HOLLYWOOD标志旁接起。过了十二小时，他们回到纽约，在被介绍认识Bucky之后Tony做的第一件事是照着他的鼻子揍了一拳。

“该死，Tony！”Steve叫道，冲去检查Bucky正在流血但已经在愈合中的鼻子。

“这拳因为他杀了我的父母。”

Bucky看上去很紧张，不过复仇完毕的Tony已经过去检查他的金属臂，并且自作主张地宣布了所有权，拖着“他的”金属臂以及Bucky去工作室。到了周末，Steve和Bucky搬进复仇者大厦属于他们的那一层，Bucky还换上一根崭新的，更加轻巧和强力还画有美国队长盾牌标志的金属臂。

一开始那几个月Bucky身边的人都表现警惕，直到他成功地和Pepper，Bruce，Clint聊成知己。Natasha最初坚定地保持中立的状态，最后有天晚上她和Bucky都喝多了阿斯加德的美酒，眼泪汪汪地抱住对方互相道歉了好半天。Clint把这段录像传到自己的YouTube空间里，并在Tumblr被封神。

Thor用他那湛蓝的，无所不知的神祗的眼睛看着Bucky，他拍拍Bucky的头，说Bucky让他想起了另一个认识的人，很高兴Bucky能找到属于他的宁静。

（Bucky见到了那个人，在凌晨两点半被噩梦惊醒后他独自去公共厨房吃麦片，Thor那个方向的电梯叮地响了。从里面走出来一个男人，完全赤裸着，乱糟糟的黑发，脸颊上有性爱后未退的红晕。他看见Bucky就停下了脚步，眯起绿眼睛，抿着嘴。

Bucky正在拼命无视男人好像在阴茎后方还长了一个阴道，有精液往外流的事实。有的事情他宁可不知道。

男人继续眯眼看了他一会儿，然后咧开嘴笑嘻嘻地大步走到Bucky旁边，在他脸颊上很响地亲了一口，“我喜欢你。”他大声宣布，接着就转身从冰箱里掏出盒装牛奶一饮而尽。他把空盒子放回冰箱，朝电梯走去，不忘回头说：“以后再聊，Bucky Barnes。”

直到其他人纷纷来吃早餐Bucky还瞪着自己那碗麦片。

然而，也许都说不上是什么新奇事吧，他们的确聊了很多，互相聆听了很多。）

Bucky还是会做噩梦。还是会觉得自己无比肮脏难以为继。他的胳膊会痛，让他哭得象个受伤的孩子，一再为自己所做的甚至没做的事情道歉。

但他有Steve。无与伦比的，能保护他安全的Steve。Steve会做噩梦。Steve会在他痛苦的时候将他搂在怀中紧紧拥抱，会在他高兴的时候一起去健身房练搏击。Steve的笑容象太阳，只照耀在他身上的太阳，令Bucky牢牢记住自己还活着，是一个叫Bucky的人，永远不再是“资产”或者“冬兵”。

自始至终，从Bucky第一次扶起那个瘦小的男孩为他擦干净膝盖上的污泥的时候起，Steve Rogers就成为了他的指针，他唯一的理由，他的任务。

对Bucky而言，这就已经足够。


End file.
